The Force Works in Mysterious Ways
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: Ayame Melma comes to the Jedi Temple to be tested and begin training. What she does find, however, she never expects to find that in a million years.
1. The Jedi Temple

Ayame Melma stood outside of the Jedi Temple. Her long brown hair shone in the sun as her hazel eyes scanned the humongous four-tiered building. She had been sent there at the request of her parents. They had noticed unusual things about her as a child, so they wanted her tested. "They really think that I could be a Jedi?" she thought. "Well, they must if they sent me here." Then, two Jedi strode out of the tall double doors. The taller one had shoulder-length brown hair and soft brown eyes. His beard was neatly trimmed and was spread with a kind smile as he walked toward Ayame. The shorter had cropped brown hair and bright blue eyes. Ayame noticed that he had the apprentice's long braid that was a signature in the Order hanging over his shoulder. Both of them were dressed in the cream tunic and pants, long brown robe, and brown boots of the Jedi Order. The taller of the two walked up to her.

"You must be Ayame. I am Qui-Gon Jinn," he said, smiling. Ayame, realizing that he was of a higher rank, bowed to him. 

"I am honored, Master Qui-Gon," she said, using the term that Padawans use for their masters and elders. Qui-Gon was impressed. 

"You are versed in our ways already. That is good." Then, he turned to the young man standing next to him. "This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"It's a pleasure, Obi-Wan," Ayame said, bowing to him as well. Obi-Wan, while impressed, decided to test her. 

"Why in the world are you bowing to me?" he said. Ayame just looked at him.

"I'm a youngling, you're a Padawan...you have the higher rank, so it's a sign of respect to you," she replied, surprised that he would ask something like that. Obi-Wan, though he didn't show it, was impressed even more. Satisfied, he stepped back. Qui-Gon took Ayame by the arm and led her inside. 

"Come," he said. "The Council is waiting for you." As they walked through the massive halls, Ayame was amazed at the space and regality. As they walked past the library, Ayame stopped dead. It was huge! She had never seen a library that big before. There were shelves upon shelves of data and things, and statues and busts of great Jedi from the past. Qui-Gon noticed her amazement.

"We'll have time to explore after we meet with the Council," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and continued on behind the two Jedi. As they got closer and closer to the Council chambers, Ayame started to get more and more nervous.

"What will happen if I really don't have the Force? What will they say to me?" she thought. Qui-Gon could sense her nervousness.

"You're going to be fine, I'm sure," he said to her. "Ah, here we are." They stopped at a pair of gray doors. Ayame straightened her simple dress before the three of them walked into the Council Chambers. They walked into a circular room with windows on almost every side. Outside, the sun was beginning to set on Courescant. Ayame drew her focus back to the Jedi Masters that were looking at her. All of them had solemn expressions on his or her face. Then, her eyes were drawn to a little green creature sitting at what seemed to be the front of the room. Ayame could feel some sort of force radiating from him. It was radiating from everyone present, but he was the strongest source of it. She watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the little green creature.  "Master Yoda, we have brought the girl that you said would come," Qui-Gon said. The little creature, whom Ayame figured was Yoda, nodded.

"Come forward, child," he said in a high-pitched, gravelly voice. Ayame obeyed and walked to the center of the room. Following Qui-Gon's example, she bowed to Yoda. When she rose, she saw another Jedi, a bald man with dark skin, studying her. She was about to ask who he was when Yoda spoke again. "A great connection with the Force, you have," he said. Ayame was amazed.

"You can tell that?" she asked him. He chuckled and nodded. Then, he turned to the other Master that had been studying her.

"Master Windu, if you would." Master Windu pulled out a small display screen.

"I am going to project an image onto the screen. However, you will not see the image. Using the Force, you will try to tell what the image is." He looked at the screen and then looked at Ayame. She reached out with the Force, or at least she tried, and tried to focus on the screen. In her mind, she saw the clear picture of a sand speeder. 

"It's a sand speeder," she said. Master Windu nodded. She went on to identify a Naboo fighter ship, a Republic cruiser, a model X podracer, and a trophy cup from the last podrace on Tatooine. This amazed the Council. No raw recruit had ever gotten that specific. She had a gift...one that they had never seen before. So, Yoda decided to test her even more. 

"Follow me," he said to her. They went into one of the training rooms. Yoda went and sat down in a corner, while the rest of the Council sat around the room. "See if you have skills with a Lightsaber, we will. Obi-Wan, fight her, you will." Obi-Wan bowed and retrieved two training sabers from a small bin. He threw one to Ayame and got in a ready position. Ayame copied his position and activated the blade. She suddenly felt something flow through her as the blue blade hummed to life. Obi-Wan came at her, moving with speed and agility. Ayame matched his attacks move for move. Eventually, Obi-Wan found himself defending more than attacking. After a few more minutes, Ayame knocked the weapon from her opponent's hands and knocked him to his knees. Holding the Lightsaber at his throat, she smiled. 

"You fought well, Obi-Wan," she said, and removed the weapon from his throat. Deactivating it, she helped Obi-Wan up, and bowed to him. He, in return, bowed to her, amazed at what she had just done. Both of them faced the Masters, all of whom were showing looks of amazement on their faces. Even Yoda was surprised. But, before he could get a word out, there was a blast from above and somebody came crashing through the roof. He was dressed in full body armor and had a jetpack his back. He held up a blaster and aimed it at Obi-Wan. 

"Youre going to die, Kenobi! he said. 

"NO!" Ayame yelled and pushed Obi-Wan out of the way. She held out her hand and willed him to stop. Instead, there was a flash as blue lightning flew from her fingertips. The man was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. Ayame froze and stared at her hands. From what she read, only Sith were supposed to have this power. While two members of the Council took the man away, Ayame turned around and faced the rest of them.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I didn't try to do it...I swear...I..." she studdered, and started to cry. Qui-Gon walked forward and knelt down to face her. 

"We know you didn't mean to," he said softly. Ayame looked at him, tears running down her face. 

"You probably want me to go now, huh?" she asked. Yoda walked up to her.

"On the contrary, you to stay, we want," he said. "We've never seen a recruit with as much power in the Force as you," Master Windu said. "We would like you to stay for both your safety and benefit. We can teach you to hone your skills so that you can control them. The only question is...who will train you?" 

"Train her, I will," Yoda said. Everyone in the room stared at him. Obi-Wan was especially surprised.

"Master Yoda hasn't taken an apprentice for almost 600 years," he thought. "Why is he taking this girl?" Ayame was also surprised. 

"Master Yoda...I don't know what to say..." she said. Then she knelt and bowed her head. "You honor me by taking me as your apprentice...my Master," she said. And with that, her training as a Jedi began.


	2. The Vision

Ayame was taken to a room near the Dorms in the temple. As she walked past the numerous apartments, there were young Jedi everywhere. Many just looked at her as she walked past, while some smiled and nodded in greeting. She nodded in return, smiling as well. When they arrived, Ayame figured that they were in a robing room. There were numerous tunics and brown robes hanging from the walls. A kindly old woman came out and greeted the group. 

"Ah, you must be the new Padawan," she said. "What is your name, dear?" 

"Ayame Melma," Ayame replied. 

"Well, Ayame, if you'll come with me, we'll get your measurements for your uniform. Oh, and we'll have to cut your hair," the lady said. Ayame, who was walking back with her, stopped dead.

 "What?! CUT MY HAIR?!" she yelled. "I can't cut my hair!" 

"Is there something wrong?" Master Windu had come in to talk to Ayame about something.

 "Do I really have to cut my hair, Master Windu?" Ayame asked. 

"Yes, you do. It won't be so short, but you do have to get it cut and get your braid," he replied.

"Alright," Ayame sighed. The old lady took her measurements and then handed her a tunic, a pair of pants, a utility belt, a long brown robe, and a pair of calf-high brown boots. Ayame got changed in a changing room. When she was done, Ayame looked at herself in the mirror. "This is my future...staring me in the face," she thought. Then, she took her hair and pulled it up; she was trying to see what she would look like with short hair.

 "Are you ready, dear?" the old lady called in. Ayame let her hair fall and gave herself one last look.

"Yes," she replied sighing. The lady led her to another room. Ayame sat in a chair and closed her eyes. "Just make it fast, please," she said. For the next few minutes, Ayame endured the sound of scissors cutting her hair. Then, out of nowhere, the sound stopped.

"All done, dear. What do you think?" Ayame opened her eyes and found herself looking at herself with shoulder-length hair. The only decoration that was visible was the little beads that were put into her apprentice braid that hung over her shoulder. "Now, see? That wasn't so bad," the lady said. Ayame nodded, got up and thanked the woman, then walked outside. Obi-Wan was waiting for her.

"So, you think you're ready?" Obi-Wan said, smirking. Ayame glared. 

"Well, I must be ready if I beat you after picking up a saber for the first time," she retorted. Obi-Wan started stuttering while Ayame smirked. "So, why are you here?" 

"Master Yoda wants me to give you a tour of the temple so that you don't get lost," he replied. They set off, passing training rooms and classrooms and such, with Obi-Wan telling her what those rooms were and why she would be there. Then, they got to an elevator to go up to the healers quarters. Both of them went for the button at the same time and their hands touched. They froze and looked at each other, and then Obi-Wan pushed the button and pulled his hand away, clearing his throat. Both of them looked away, but Ayame glanced back at him. His face was a bright pink color as he looked at the numbers above them. She smiled slightly and looked at the numbers as well. When they got to the floor, Obi-Wan was back to his old self, grumpy and short with her. Although he acted like this, deep down, he was scared. 

"What happened? When she touched me...what was that feeling?" he thought to himself. Ayame, however, knew what she felt, and was even more terrified at the thought. "I can't love him! I'm not supposed to love him! I...I..." she thought to herself.

"Ah, but technically, unconditional love is central to a Jedi's life, so you can love him if you want to," a little voice in the back of her head said. She shook her head and paid attention to what Obi-Wan was saying. Once they were done, Obi-Wan took Ayame to her dorm room, where she would be staying while she was here and when she was not on missions.

 'If you need anything, the droids are always active, so you can just ask them," he said. Then, he just left Ayame standing in front of her bed. 

"Well," she said. "I don't even know why I felt anything for him at all." 

"You know, you can't deny feelings," a female mechanical voice said from behind her. Ayame whirled around to see a protocol droid standing there. "I'm C4-B3 at your service, ma'am. Your parents sent me here to watch over you while you are away from home."

 "Well, that was thoughtful of them. But, I'm not sure that Master Yoda would want me to keep a droid in my room," Ayame replied. But C4-B3 shook her silver head. 

"Your parents already spoke with your Master and he has agreed to it," she said. Ayame nodded and sat down on her bed. "So, who's the lucky guy?" 

"What do you mean?" Ayame said, looking up. 

"You were talking about a boy just then. Was it the boy who was with you when you walked in?" the droid asked her. 

"B, Jedi aren't allowed to love. I'm not supposed to be attached to anything," Ayame replied. 

"But, from what I heard, you saved his life today, and you really didn't know him then," B pointed out. Ayame was silent as she thought about what her friend had just said. She was right. Ayame had just saved Obi-Wan's life without really knowing him first. That had to mean something. Could she possibly be in love with him? Suddenly, the doors opened and Master Yoda walked into her room. 

"Master! What a pleasant surprise...I didn't know that you were coming," Ayame said, kneeling in front of her master. 

"Be more aware of the Force, you should be," Yoda said wisely. 

"Yes master," she replied. "Now, begin your training, we must," he said. He walked over to a small stool and sat down on it. Ayame went over and sat across from him. "Begin with meditation, we must. When you meditate, you must be completely relaxed. Let go of everything that you are clinging to and dont think. Breathe deeply and clear your mind," he told her. 

"Master, how long should meditation last?" Ayame asked him.

 "Last for hours, it could. As good as sleep, it is. Refreshes the body and mind, it does," he replied. Ayame nodded to show that she understood. "Now, try, you will." Ayame nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to breathe. As she kept breathing, she could feel everything leaving her mind. Suddenly, something began to form, unbidden. She tried to make it go away, but the image kept getting clearer and clearer. Mentally, she gasped at what she saw.

 It was her and Obi-Wan.

They were fighting a strange-looking man with red and black tattoos and horns on his head. Obi-Wan, who looked about 3 years older, was dangling in a pit, barely hanging on to a light fixture. Ayame, again 3 years older, was against a wall, screaming Obi-Wan's name. Suddenly, he threw himself out of the pit, summoned a Lightsaber, and slashed the strange man right through the torso. As he fell, Ayame was released from the wall and ran into Obi-Wan's arms. Suddenly, they were kissing. Then, the vision disappeared. 

Ayame opened her eyes, breathing hard.

 "Something wrong?" Yoda asked her.

"I saw something," she said.

"A vision is what you saw. What was it about?"

 "I saw me and Obi-Wan. We were fighting...a...a dark Jedi, I guess, and we defeated him. He must have been holding me against a wall with the Force or something, but I wasn't moving. But, once Obi-Wan defeated him, we...we..." Ayame couldn't continue. 

"Yes?" 

"I can't remember what came next. It was blurry," Ayame lied, looking down. She couldn't tell him that she had seen her and Obi-Wan kissing. What would he say? And what would happen to Obi-Wan? Wait, why was she thinking about him? This was confusing her.


	3. Three Years Later

3 years later, Ayame had over a dozen successful missions under her belt with various masters and their apprentices. Most of them were with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. At that moment, she was on a republic cruiser on its way to Naboo, near the Outer Rim, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The Trade Federation was oppressing the small planet and the job of the Jedi, as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was to negotiate a settlement. As they neared the planet, they could see several Federation ships were surrounding the planet. They looked like Droid control ships to Ayame. The three of them went to the cockpit and put their hoods up.

"Captain," Qui-Gon said.

"Sir?" said the captain, a young one who was barely older than Ayame and Obi-Wan.

"Tell them we wish to board at once," Qui-Gon responded. The Captain reached down and pushed a button. On a screen above their heads, a green- skinned Nemoidian in classy robes that marked him as the Viceroy, or the president of the Federation, appeared.

"With all due respect," said the Captain, "The ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes, of course," the Nemoidian responded, his accent thick. "As you know our blockade is perfectly legal, and we would be happy to receive the ambassadors." He ended the transmission. The ship was maneuvered into a docking bay and landed. When they did, the Jedi went to the ramp and exited the ship. Waiting for them was a silver protocol droid.

"I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please." She led them into a conference room. "We are deeply honored by your presence, ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly." When she left, the Jedi removed their hoods. They looked much different now. Obi-Wan looked more like a man, having matured greatly. Qui-Gon's beard and hair were streaked with gray, but his eyes hadn't lost their sparkle. Obi-Wan was taller and well built. Ayame had become much older and more developed as a woman. Obi-Wan looked around at the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"I don't sense anything," Qui-Gon responded, perfectly calm.

"Neither do I," said Ayame.

"It's not about the mission, Master. It's something elsewhere; elusive," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't center your anxieties, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon chided. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." 

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future," he protested.

"Ayame, why should Obi-Wan keep his concentration here?" Qui-Gon asked Ayame. Ayame thought for a moment, then she came up with the answer.

"Because if he doesn't, it will be at the expense of the moment. He should be mindful of the living Force," she responded. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan murmured. For a moment they were silent. Then Obi-Wan spoke up again. "Do you think that the Federation will give in to the Chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short," Qui-Gon responded. 

THE BRIDGE

"What?! What did you say?!" the Viceroy, whose name was Nute Gunray, asked his droid.

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe," she repeated. Nute's companion turned to him.

I knew it. They're here to force a settlement," he said. Nute thought for a second, and then got an idea.

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sideous," he told his companion.

"Are you brain dead?! I'm not going in there with three Jedi," his companion exclaimed. "Send the droid," he said, looking at TC-14.

THE CONFERENCE ROOM

Obi-Wan and Ayame were getting impatient.

"Is it to their nature to make us wait this long?" he asked his master. The doors slid open and the droid walked back in with a tray of drinks.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear over something has trivial as this trade dispute," Qui-Gon replied, taking a drink from the tray. Ayame took one as well, nodding to the droid. Suddenly, she felt a dark presence somewhere on the ship.

"Master Qui-Gon?" she whispered.

"Yes, what is," he began, and then paused. "I sense it too," Qui-Gon said. "Obi-Wan?"

"I feel it as well," he responded. All three of them closed their eyes and tried to trace the feeling. However, it was to no avail.

"It must be a transmission," Obi-Wan said.

"But it would take a Sith lord to give off such a negative presence through a transmission," Ayame said. "And, aren't the Sith extinct?"

"Yes, but the Dark Side of the Force is mysterious and not much is known about it to the Jedi," Qui-Gon replied. Ayame nodded, but she was still worried.

THE BRIDGE 

There was, in fact, a transmission being sent from the ship at that moment. Viceroy Gunray was looking at a hologram of a man wearing a dark colored cloak. He couldn't see the man's face, but Gunray knew who he was. He was Lord Sideous, a Sith Lord.

"What is it?" Sideous said his voice deep and sinister.

"This plan of yours has failed, Lord Sideous. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against the Jedi," the viceroy's companion said.

"Viceroy, I don't want this scum in my sight again!" Sideous commanded. The Nemoidian bowed his head and left the bridge. "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."

"My lord, is that legal?" Gunray asked the Sith.

"I will make it legal!" Sideous snapped.

"And, the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Kill them immediately," Sideous commanded.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish," Gunray stuttered as the transmission ended. 

THE HANGER BAY 

A huge turret came down from the ceiling and turned towards the republic cruiser.

"Captain, look!" the co- captain yelled. The captain yelled for the shields to be put up, but it was too late. The ship exploded in a fiery ball.

THE CONFERENCE ROOM 

Feeling the death of the crew, the three Jedi ignited their light sabers and got into a fighting stance. The droid was apologizing as it dropped the tray. Suddenly, they heard a hissing noise coming from the vents.

"Dioxis," Qui-Gon said. All three of them took a huge breath and held it. Outside, a group of battle droids gathered at the doors.

"They must be dead by now," Viceroy Gunray said through a transmission. "Destroy what's left of them." A droid opened the door and the group stood ready and waiting. TC-14 stumbled out with the tray.

"Oh! Excuse me!" she said to the battle droids.

"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you," said the commander in a robotic voice. 

"Roger Roger," the other droid responded. Suddenly, three light sabers came into view.

"Uh-oh! Blast them!" the commander said. Suddenly, the three Jedi leaped out and destroyed the entire battalion without even trying. They deactivated their weapons and stood looking at the rubble.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Ayame said to no one in particular.

"It's because of who we are," Obi-Wan replied.

"Let's get to the bridge," Qui-Gon said, and the three of them ran off. Soon the bridge was in sight. They were just in time to see the doors seal off. 

"I'll get it open! You two cover me!" Qui-Gon commanded.

"Yes Master," the other two responded at the same time. Qui-Gon began to cut a circle into the steel door. Together, Obi-Wan and Ayame fought off droid after droid. Suddenly, Qui-Gon heard the blast doors close behind the main door. He stepped back and looked at it, almost smiling. Then, he plunged his weapon into the door again, just twisting it back and forth. Behind the doors, the Nemoidians were getting nervous as they watched the blast doors melt as if they were nothing. As Obi-Wan looked around, he saw three circular droids rolling towards them.

"Master, Ayame! Destroyers!" he called to them. Qui-Gon pulled his saber out of the door and faced their opponents. The three droids opened up and started firing. As the Jedi blocked the shots, they just absorbed into the droids.

"They have shield generators!" Ayame cried.

"It's a standoff. Let's go," Qui-Gon said. The Jedi pulled away and started running down a corridor. They climbed into a ventilation shaft and climbed to the hanger bay. As they dropped to the ground, they hid behind some cargo. Ayame was amazed at what she saw.

"Battle droids?" she said.

"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan said.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon observed. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Vallorum. Let's split up. You two will go on one ship and I'll go on another. We'll meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan said smiling. "The negotiations were short." Ayame and Qui-Gon smiled and turned their attention to the ships.

"This is going to be fun," Ayame thought.


	4. Arrival on Naboo

Ayame and Obi-Wan made onto a droid transport ship without being seen. As they sat in the cargo hold waiting for the ship to take off, Ayame started meditating. She was clearing her mind for the inevitable fighting to come. However, something came into her head that she didn't want. It was the vision of that Sith again. He was looking right at her, pulling her deeper into the vision, not letting her go. Desperate, she cried the first name that came to her mind.

"OBI-WAN!" she cried. Suddenly, she felt herself being knocked over. She opened her eyes to find Obi-wan on top of her. Their faces were two inches from each other and they were staring into each other's eyes. After a moment, Obi-Wan scrambled off of Ayame and sat back against the wall. Ayame was trying to catch her breath after that scary experience. She crawled over to the wall and sat next to Obi-Wan, who was a bit out of breath himself.

"Are you okay?" he asked Ayame.

"Yes, I'm alright," she replied.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was...nothing. Nothing at all," she said, just shaking her head. But Obi-Wan didn't believe her.

"Ayame, you've been having visions like this for the last month now. I'm starting to get worried," he said quietly.

"Since when have you been worried about me?" she snapped

 "Since you started growing on me," he replied. Ayame was taken aback. Obi-Wan always despised her when they were kids. Why was he suddenly caring about her now? Obi-Wan's voice suddenly entered her thoughts.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Ayame sighed.

"I saw the Sith lord again. You know the one with the red and black face?" Obi-Wan nodded and she continued. "It's like he was pulling me to him. I thought that I could actually feel him pulling on my mind. Oh Gods was it scary," she said, shivered. Obi-Wan looked at her sympathetically and put his arm around her shoulder. Unconsciously, Ayame cuddled up to him and sighed. Suddenly, there was a roar of engines as the ship took off from the federation's station. Ayame looked at Obi-Wan, a slight shimmer of fear in her hazel eyes. Obi-Wan smiled and hugged her. The only thing is, he didn't let go for a while. Ayame thought that he heard him sigh softly. Then, they both realized what they were doing, and broke apart. Their faces were a bright red, and they didn't look at each other. For the remainder of the trip, they were silent. Just as the ship landed, Obi-Wan stopped Ayame before they got out.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked her while grasping her shoulders.

"I'll be fine," she said, shrugging him off. They both snuck out and hid in the underbrush. As they turned around, a battalion of battle droids confronted them. Thinking fast, Ayame reached out with the Force and rewired the droids with her mind. Smiling as they slumped, deactivated, Obi-Wan smiled at Ayame. When he did, Ayame felt her heart flutter. She managed to smile back, and the both of them started through the woods to find Qui-Gon. They were peaceful for a while, but the next thing that they knew, they were being chased by a droid on a small, one-troop transport called a STAP. As they ran, Obi-Wan suddenly sensed the presence of his master. He veered off to the left and ran towards the feeling. Ayame followed close behind. When Qui-Gon came into sight, he was talking to a strange frog-like creature. With just the block of two blasts, the STAP was destroyed. The creature looked at Qui-Gon and smiled

 "Yousa save my again!" he squawked

 "What's this?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at the creature.

"A local," Qui-Gon replied.

"Hey, you're a Gungan!" Ayame said, smiling at the lanky orange creature.

"Uh-huh! Meesa called Jar Jar Binks," he said. "And yousa?" 

"I'm Ayame Melma. It's a pleasure meeting you, Jar Jar," Ayame said.

"Let's get going before more droids show up," Qui-Gon said, and the Jedi started running.

"More? More did you spake?" Jar Jar said, and followed them. "Ex-sqeeeze me, but the mosta safest place would be Gunga City. 'Tis where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city." At the mention of a city, the Jedi stopped dead.

"A city?" Qui-Gon asked. "Can you take us there?" Jar Jar's cheerful expression faded.  

"Umm…No, not really, no," he mumbled.  

"No?" Ayame said, surprised.

"Dis embarrassing, but umm…my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would to terrible tings to me; TERRRIBLE tings if me going back dere!" Jar Jar exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a roar in the distance

 "Do you hear that?" Qui-Gon asked Jar Jar, pointing in the direction that the sound came from.

"Yeah," the Gungan replied, lifting up his long ear.

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things coming this way," Qui-Gon said, moving closer to him. Ayame and Obi-Wan smiled. They loved it when their Master did this…it wasn't every day that they got to be mean.

"If they find us, they will crush us," Obi-Wan said.

"Grind us into tiny pieces," Ayame continued.

"And blast us into oblivion," they both finished. Jar Jar was convinced.

 "Uhh, yousa point is well spaked," he said, looking at the Jedi in turn. "This way. Hurry!" He ran off towards a huge lake. When he stopped at the lakeshore, Ayame was confused.

"How much further?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Weesa goin underwater, okey-day? But my warning you; gungans no liken outsiders so, don't 'spect a werm welcome," Jar Jar said.

"Oh don't worry, this hasn't been our day for warm welcomes," Obi-Wan said, pulling out a re-breather. Ayame pulled hers out as the Gungan gave a cry and dove into the lake.

"Man, I hate swimming," she said. Obi-Wan just smiled and waded into the lake. Ayame shivered as she waded in after him and Qui-Gon. They started swimming, following the form of Jar Jar. As they got deeper, a shining city came into view. It was a series of bubbles that were connected by other bubbles. It was the most beautiful thing that Ayame had ever seen. She was even more amazed as Jar Jar swam up to a bubble and passed right through. Following suit, the Jedi passed through into the Gungan city of Otah Gunga.  

"So good being home!" Jar Jar cried. Other Gungans stopped and stared at Jar Jar with fear. The Jedi started to walk down into the city. Suddenly, several Gungan soldiers mounted on strange creatures surrounded them.

"Hey yousa! Stoppa dare!" one Gungan yelled, wielding an electric spear

 "Hello darie Captain Tarples. Meesa back," Jar Jar said, smiling.

"No game, Jar Jar. Yousa going to da Bosses. Yousa in big doodoo dis time!" the Captain said. Jar Jar groaned. So did Ayame. She knew, from her studies, that the Gungan Bosses were very strict when it came to their laws, as well as their punishments.


	5. Into the Core and Out the Door

The group stood in a large chamber. The Jedi were standing on a suspended platform while a Council of Gungans, all of who were wearing regal robes, surrounded them. In the center was a particularly large Gungan. His ears were tied back by a small beaded clasp, and his eyes were looking at the Jedi with a critical look. From his robes, Ayame identified him as the leader of Otah Gunga. His name, as she found out, was Boss Nass. He leaned back and made a clicking noise.

"Yousa cannot be here. This army of mechanics up there is you weesa," he said, his voice a deep rumbling bass.

"The droid army is about to attack the Naboo," Qui-Gon said slowly and clearly. "We must warn them."

"Ha! Da Naboo tink dey so smartie. Dey tink dey brains so big," Boss Nass spat.

"Once the droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you," Obi-Wan said, stepping forward.

"Meesa no tink so. Dey don't know about ussen," Nass replied. Ayame shook her head and stepped forward beside Obi-Wan

"You and the Naboo for a symbiant circle; what happens to one of you will affect the other, you must understand this," she said. But the Boss was unmoved.

"Weesa no carrrren about da Naboo," he said, rolling his r's. Qui-Gon sighed. He had hoped that it would not have to come to this. He had to use the Jedi Mind Technique.

"Then speed us on our way," he said, waving his hand, pushing the Gungan's mind with the Force.

"Weesa gonna speed yousa way," the Boss said. Both Padawans felt the push of the Force that Qui-Gon was using and looked at each other, grinning.

"We could use a transport," Qui-Gon continued, still waving his hand.

"Weesa give yousa una Bongo. Da speediest way to da Naboo tis going through…the planet core. Now, go," Nass said, waving his own hand. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Thank you for your help, we leave in peace," he said, bowing. The other two bowed and followed their master.

"Master, what's a Bongo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A transport," Ayame replied, sure that Qui-Gon didn't know. As they walked up, they passed Jar Jar, who had been behind them, in chains, with two guards flanking him. He leaned out to them as they passed.

"Desa setting yousa up. Going through the planet core? Bad bombin! Umm, any help here would be hot," he added sheepishly.

"Master, we're short on time," Obi-Wan objected as he noticed his Master stop. But, Ayame saw the familiar look in Qui-Gon's eye and didn't say anything.

"We need a navigator to lead us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help," Qui-Gon said, and turned back to Boss Nass and the council. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" he asked.

"Heesen to be…pewnished," Nass said, smiling. Jar Jar groaned.

"I saved his life. He owes me what you call a 'life debt.' Your Gods demand that his life belongs to me now," Qui-Gon said. Boss Nass turned his gaze to Jar Jar.

"Binksss. Yousa have the life play with thissen hissen?" he asked. Jar Jar nodded sheepishly. Nass made a rumbling noise. "Be gone wit him!" he commanded. Qui-Gon smiled and bowed.

"Count me outta dis one. Better dead here, den deader in de Core," Jar Jar mumbled. "Ye Gods! Whatta meesa saying?" he yelled. The group was led to a dock where a strange looking craft sat waiting for them. Obi-Wan sat in the pilot seat with Jar Jar right beside him. In the passenger's seats were Qui-Gon and Ayame. Jar Jar was shaking before they even pushed off. When they did, they dove deep down into the depths of the watery core. "Dis is nutsen," Jar Jar said. Then, he looked out the window. "Oh! Gooberfish!" he exclaimed, pointing to several colorful fish swimming by.

"Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a longo tello, but a small part of it be meesa…uhh…clumsy," Jar Jar said.

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan said, confused. 

"Uhh, yousa might be sayin dat," Jar Jar replied. As they went on, Ayame thought that she felt a foreboding presence approaching behind them at a great speed. She was going to say something, but Jar Jar was still talking.

"You'd say, boom de gasser, den crash into bosses headlibber, den banished," he said, finishing his tale. Suddenly, the ship lurched to a stop. All four of them turned around. Jar Jar screamed, "BIG GOOBERFISH! HUGE OTEE!

"What is that thing?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, trying to maneuver the ship. \

"It's an Opee Sea Killer," Ayame replied. The fish started to swim away, but a humongous monster caught it. The monster bit down on the fish, causing the fish to let them go. Obi-Wan piloted the ship out of there in a snap. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Ayame were trying to calm Jar Jar down. They pulled through a cave, when suddenly the power was lost. The bite from the Sea Killer had caused considerable damage. Water was leaking slowly into the cabin. Jar Jar started to panic again.

"Relax," said Qui-Gon. "We're not in trouble yet."

"What yet? Monster's out there, leaking in here, all sinking and no power?! WHEN ARE YOUSA TINKING WEESA IN TROUBLE!?" Jar Jar exclaimed. Suddenly the power came back on.

"Power's back," Obi-Wan reported. The headlights blinked on to reveal another monster fish. And, yet again, Jar Jar started panicking. Obi-Wan whirled the ship around and headed for the outside of the cave. Just as they neared the entrance, the same monster from before showed up. It opened its huge mouth to swallow the Bongo and everyone in it, but Obi-Wan pulled up and pulled the sub over the monster. Sighing, they were soon out of danger and on their way to the Capital city of Theed. Soon, the sub came up in a river in the middle of the city. The Jedi stood up and looked around. The city was quiet. Ayame sighed. They were too late; the Trade Federation had invaded. They parked the Bongo and got out, running quietly to find Queen Amidala, the young queen of the Naboo. As they ran through the streets, they caught sight of a beautiful young girl who had her face painted white with two red dots, one on each cheek, and her top lip painted red with her bottom lip painted in just one spot, and dressed in a magnificent gown. Six or seven women in flame-colored robes and hoods and several other people in royal robes surrounded her. They had found the queen. The sad thing was that she was surrounded by battle droids. They had to do something. Together, the Jedi ran to an arch under which the group was to pass. In a second, the three warriors jumped down from the arch, ignited their sabers, and destroyed the battle droids. When the work was done, Qui-Gon turned to the Queen.

"We should leave the streets your Highness," he said. A man with dark skin and dressed in a security uniform ran around.

"Get their weapons," he said to the other security guards. Once they were out of sight, Ayame turned to the royal party.

"We are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," she said.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador," said an old man. Ayame shook her head.

"The negotiations never took place," she replied. "We need to find a way to contact the Chancellor." The security Captain, whose name was Panaka, turned to her.

"They've knocked out all of our communications," he said. Qui-Gon stepped in.

"Do you have a transport?" he asked.

"In the main hanger. This way," Captain Panaka replied, leading the way. As they stepped into a huge hanger bay, Ayame saw a silver cruiser sitting there, waiting for them. Also, all over the hanger were yellow starfighters that were the same model as the cruiser. In the corner, a group of pilots were being held captive. "We'll need to free those pilots," she heard Panaka say.

"We'll deal with that," Obi-Wan said, pulling Ayame along. Together, they were able to free all of the pilots in no time.

"Go!" Ayame shouted when they were free. Three of them went onto the cruiser while the rest just ran. Obi-Wan boarded the ship with Ayame close behind. They took off from the hanger, only to be shot at from a land fighter on the ground. Once they cleared the atmosphere, Ayame took Jar Jar to another room full of R2 droids.

"Now stay here and keep out of trouble," she said, and left him. As she made her way to the cockpit, she bumped into a girl in the flame colored robes. Ayame figured that she was a handmaiden.

"Oh, excuse me Master Jedi," the girl said, bowing.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, and I'm not a Jedi just yet. I'm still a Padawan," Ayame replied, bowing back.

"By the way, I'm Ayame."

"My name is Padme," the girl said. Suddenly, the ship lurched. Ayame heard Padme say something about the queen and ran off. Ayame ran to the cockpit to find Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan already there.

"The shield generator's been hit," she heard the captain say as she entered the cockpit. On a little screen, she saw a small group of R2 units trying to repair the damaged generator. However, with the blasts coming from the droid control ship that they were flying by, the little droids were being picked off one by one.

"We're losing droids fast," Obi-Wan said. Soon, there was only one little droid left. Desperate, Ayame closed her eyes and prepared herself to protect that little droid with the Force. She strained as she created a small shield around the droid, protecting him from any more blasts. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were staring at the screen, praying that the little droid would be safe. Suddenly, they felt a huge surge in the Force. It was coming from right behind them. The turned around and could almost see the Force radiating from her. As they turned back to the screen, still wondering what she was doing, they saw a laser blast bounce right off of the droid. Behind them, Ayame cried out in pain. The other two realized what she was doing and whirled around. "Ayame stop! It's too dangerous!" Obi-Wan yelled, going to shake her out of it. But he couldn't even get near her. There was too much power coming from her. Suddenly, the alarm that was going off for the shields stopped.

"Power's back! That little droid did it!" the captain said. Obi-Wan heard that and looked at Ayame, waiting for her to relax. But she didn't relax until that little R2 unit was back on board the ship. Once she could tell that he was safe, she let go. Doing something like that took most her energy, so she collapsed the moment she let the shield go. Obi-Wan was there waiting. As she collapsed, he caught her, picked her up, and took her to the medical center. He put her on a bed and got some of the medical supplies from a container. As he dabbed her head with a wet cloth, her eyes fluttered open.

"Obi-Wan..." she said weakly. He shook his head and placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. Don't try to talk, Ayame," he said, shushing her gently. She just smiled. But his expression remained worried. "What were you thinking? You could have died," he said.

"I was doing it so that we had a chance," she replied, and closed her eyes. "I was worried about the queen...and you." There was silence after that as the ship flew away from the droid control ship and Naboo.


	6. The Wretched Hive of Scum and Villany

Obi-Wan left Ayame in the medical room and walked back to the cockpit. The captain had just said that the hyper drive was leaking. 

"We need to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship," Qui-Gon said to himself. Obi-Wan sat down at a computer and searched the nearby planets for a safe one. Then, a desert planet popped up on the screen. It was perfect. 

"Here Master; Tatooine. It's small, out of the way…the Trade Federation has no presence there," he said, pointing to the screen.

"How can you be sure?" Captain Panaka asked.

"Because it's controlled by the Hutts," Qui-Gon replied, reading the screen.

"You can't take her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discover her..." Panaka objected.

"It would be no different then if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation. But the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage," Qui-Gon finished Panaka's sentence.

"Obi-Wan, you'd best check on Ayame. We'll need her skills to talk to the natives here."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, and left the cockpit. When he got back to the medical room, Ayame was sitting up and meditating. He turned to walk back out, but she stopped him.

"Don't go...please," she said softly.

"I don't want to disturb you," Obi-Wan replied, turning back to the door.

"You're not disturbing me," Ayame replied to him, and opened her eyes. "Actually, knowing that you're here helps me." Then, she moved over on the bed and patted the space next to her. Obi-Wan sat down next to her. "I should probably thank you for helping me back there," she said after a moment. "I know what I did was stupid, but I was really worried that we wouldn't have a chance. So, I did what I could to help."

"Yes, but you didn't have to risk your life," Obi-Wan objected. Then, without thinking, he pulled her close and held her there. "I was afraid for you when I realized what you were doing," he said.

"I know. I could feel your fear. And you tried to stop me," Ayame said, looking at him.

"You were doing something that would take an enormous amount of power to do. You could have killed yourself," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yet, had you stopped me," she pointed out, "I probably would have died." Obi-Wan was silent. She was right. He looked deep into her eyes. The color of hazel was so strong and it seemed to sparkle. Ayame looked right back into Obi-Wan's blue eyes. They were the color of ice, but they were softer and more caring as he looked at her. Slowly, they got closer and closer to each other. Then, without warning, something happened that would change their lives forever. 

They kissed. 

In the back of both of their minds, something was screaming that they shouldn't do this. But both of them ignored those voices. However, they weren't the only ones who knew. 

THE JEDI TEMPLE 

Yoda was smiling. He could feel the emotions flowing from both of the young Padawans. He could even picture them in his mind. Then, Master Windu came in. 

"What is it?" he asked the old Jedi. 

"It seems that two of our Padawans...fallen in love with each other they have," Yoda replied. "It's not young Kenobi and Ayame is it?" Windu asked, smiling himself. Yoda nodded. Both of them, along with the rest of the Council, knew that eventually those two would confess their feelings for each other. In fact, a member of the Council long gone had predicted that two young Jedi would fall in love, and together they would become the greatest Jedi ever, their power fueled by their love for one another. Now, that prophecy was coming true. 

THE ROYAL STARSHIP 

When Obi-Wan and Ayame pulled away from each other, they couldn't believe what they had just done. They both realized that they were in love with each other, but that was forbidden in the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

"Umm...Master Qui-Gon said that you are to go with him into Mos Eisley. He needs your language skills to communicate with the locals," he said, delivering his original message. Ayame nodded and started to get up. But Obi-Wan pulled her back down next to him. He was about to say something, but Ayame nodded.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. This will be our little secret," she said. He nodded and got up. He left first and went to examine the hyper drive, and Ayame went to change her clothes to head to the settlement. Turned out, they needed a new generator, and that only complicated things. So, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Ayame, and the little R2 unit, R2-D2, headed out to Mos Eisley. Panaka stopped them to send Padme with them at the request of the Queen. As they walked through the little spaceport, they decided to try a smaller dealer. As they walked into the small shop, a blue, winged creature, which Ayame recognized as a Toydarian, greeted them in the language of Tatooine.

"Good day to you," he said in his language. "What can I do for you?"

"I need parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon said in Galactic Basic.

"Ah yes...Nubian...we have lots of that," the Toydarian said in heavily accented Basic. Then, he yelled in the foreign language to something or someone in the back. What he was yelling at was a small boy, who looked no older than 9, who came running from the back. They had a short conversation and the Toydarian took Qui-Gon into the back. For a moment, Padme, Jar Jar, and Ayame stood there. Jar Jar started to explore the shop. Then, the little boy spoke up.

"Are you two angels?" he asked Ayame and Padme.

"What?" Padme responded, smiling.

"Angels. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Leago, I think," he said.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Ayame asked him.

"I listen to the deep space pilots who come in here," he replied. "I'm pilot you know. And someday, I'm going to fly out of this place."

"How long have you been here?" Padme said. "Since I was very little. My mother and I were sold to Gaurdulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on a podrace," he said. Ayame was shocked. Had that little boy just said that he and his mother were 'sold?'

"You're a slave?" Padme asked, shocked. The little boy frowned.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," he snapped

 "I'm sorry," Padme apologized. "I've never been here; this is a strange place to me." Suddenly, Jar Jar made a noise and activated a Pod Pit droid. It started laughing as Jar Jar made several attempts to catch it. Then, the little boy piped up.

"Hit the nose!" he said. Jar Jar did, and the droid folded back up. As the girls started to talk to the little boy more, Qui-Gon walked through the shop. Ayame could tell that he wasn't happy.

"We're leaving," he said. As they walked out, Padme turned around "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin," she said, smiling.

"I was glad to meet you too," they heard the boy say. As they walked briskly through the market place, Ayame heard a disturbance behind her. Jar Jar was on the ground being picked on by a Dug. Ayame sighed and started over. But, the little boy from before showed up. He started talking to the boy in the Tatooine language.

"Careful Sebulba, he's a big time outsider. I'd hate to see you broke before another podrace," Anakin said.

"Next time we race, boy, it will be your last. If you weren't a slave, I'd crush you now," the Dug said.

"It'd be a pity if you had to pay for me," Anakin said laughing. As the Dug went away, Anakin turned to Qui-Gon, who had followed you. "Hi," Anakin said.

"Hello there," Qui-Gon replied. "You're friend here was about to be turned into orange goop. He picked a fight with a Dug; a particularly nasty Dug called Sebulba," he informed Qui-Gon.

"I think it would be better if you didn't draw attention to us," Qui-Gon said to Jar Jar. Then, he turned to Anakin.

"My thanks, my young friend," he said. As he walked away, Anakin started to follow the group, with Jar Jar complaining all the way that he didn't do anything. As they walked, Ayame spoke with Qui-Gon.

"Did you notice anything about that boy?" she asked him.

"If you mean the unnatural presence of the Force around him, then yes," he replied.

"What does it mean?" Ayame asked again.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need a midi-cholorian count in his blood to be sure that he is indeed Jedi material. Being all the way out here, it would be hard to discover him," Qui-Gon responded. As they stopped at a small fruit stall, Ayame contacted Obi-Wan mentally.

Obi-Wan? she thought

Yes, my love? was the response. Ayame smiled.

We found something. Or, rather we have found someone, she said. It's a boy. The presence of the Force is unnaturally strong around him and we're not sure what it means.

Do you think that his midi-cholorian count is high? Obi-Wan asked.

It might be, but we'll need a blood sample to be sure, Ayame said. We're heading back, so I'll see you in a while.

Alright, I'll see you then, Ayame, Obi-Wan said.

I love you, she said.

And I you, he responded and she cut the link with a smile. She turned to Qui-Gon and winced as his Lightsaber came into view. It was hidden underneath a rough poncho that he was wearing.

"Oh, my bones are aching. Storm's coming up, Ani. You'd better get home quick," the old lady running the fruit stall. Anakin thanked her and turned to the group.

"Do you have shelter?" he asked.

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon said.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked again.

"It's on the outskirts," Padme said. Anakin shook his head.

"You'll never make it to the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, VERY dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place," he said.


	7. The Skywalkers

By the time they reached Anakin's home, the sandstorm had hit full force. They came up to a very humble apartment. Inside, it was very small, but homely and cozy.

"Mom? Mom I'm home!" Anakin called. From another room, a lady who looked to be in her 40s came out. She was wearing the rough spun clothing that was common on the planet. Her gray eyes shone in the dim light, contrasting from her dark hair that was pulled back. However, when she saw the Naboo group, she looked a little scared. Ayame realized that she wasn't planning for guests for dinner and they had very little to begin with. Giving Qui-Gon a look, she opened up a small bag that she had brought with her. Between both Jedi, there was enough food for a meal. Anakin was introducing the group to his mother.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon said, smiling kindly at Anakin's mother.

"My name is Ayame Melma," Ayame said, inclining her head to the woman. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." She took a few things out of her bag before handing it to the woman. Qui-Gon also took some things out of his belt pouch.

"We have enough food for a meal," Qui-Gon said, handing what he had in his belt to the woman as well. Her expression changed from fear to relief and thanks.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I'm not used to Ani bringing friends home," she said. "My name is Shmi Skywalker."

"It's very nice to meet you, Shmi," Ayame said, smiling.

"Do you want some help in the kitchen? I'm pretty handy," she asked.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that. You must be very tired," Shmi replied. But Ayame shook her head.

"It would be no trouble at all," she said. "I'd be happy to help." Shmi nodded and Ayame followed her into the small kitchen. As she worked, she noticed Shmi looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked

 "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Shmi said.

"How could you tell?" Ayame said, feeling it was best not to lie.

"I recognized your outfit...that, and I saw your weapon. The man who came with you, is he a Jedi as well?" she said, referring to Qui-Gon.

"Yes he is. He is the Master that I am traveling with," Ayame replied.

"Have you no master of your own?"

"Yes, I do. But he doesn't travel much anymore. He's head of the Jedi Council, and he has younglings to teach," Ayame said, smiling at the classes she took with Master Yoda as one of the younglings.

"But if you are a Jedi, why are you in love?" Shmi asked, giving a sly but kind smile. Ayame froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked, starting to shake.

"You have that light in your eyes. I've seen it before. Its okay, you can tell me. I wouldn't tell your Master unless it was in your best interest," Shmi replied. Ayame sighed. She knew that Obi-Wan would kill her for telling someone, but she trusted Shmi. She was an honest woman and Ayame was sure that she had plenty of secrets of her own.

"Alright. His name is Obi-Wan. We're traveling together with Master Qui-Gon. He's Qui-Gon's real apprentice. We've known each other for about 4 years now. I just found out that he loved me about three hours ago." Shmi smiled.

"What does he look like?" she giggled. Ayame was surprised to see this. Shmi must have not had a talk like this since she was Ayame's age. So, Ayame pulled out a small hologram projector. After making sure that Qui-Gon wasn't around, Ayame turned it on and an image of Obi-Wan was projected in the air. Shmi smiled. "Oh, he's a handsome one. You're a lucky girl," she said, patting Ayame on the back. Ayame put the projector away, her face turning bright red.

"What was Anakin's father like?" she asked. Shmi stayed silent. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright. Actually, there was no father," Shmi said. Ayame was confused.

"No father? How could there not be a father?" Ayame asked her. Shmi shrugged.

"I'm as confused as you are. I can't explain what happened," she replied. Then, the sound of Jar Jar's stomach came from the dining room. Both of the girls laughed.

"I suppose we'd better get a move on before that Gungan starts exploring in here," Ayame said through her laughter. Together, Shmi and Ayame brought the small but hearty meal for the hungry humans and alien. For a while, they talked of current events. Then, the subject turned to slavery.

"All slaves have a transmitter place inside of their bodies somewhere," Shmi said.

"I've been working on the scanner to try and locate mine, but no luck," Anakin put in.

"Any attempt to escape..." Shmi began

"And they blow you up...BOOM!" Anakin finished, slamming the table to emphasize his meaning. The others were horrified.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The republic's anti-slavery laws..." Padme began to protest, but Shmi cut her off.

"The republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own," she said, shaking her head. Just then, Jar Jar used his long tongue to get a piece of fruit from a bowl in front him.

"Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" Anakin asked the group. Padme shook her head, but Ayame and Qui-Gon nodded.

"They have pod racing on Malastare. It's very fast and VERY dangerous," Qui-Gon said.

"I'm the only human that can do it," the boy said proudly.

"Well then you must have Jedi reflexes to be able to race pods," Qui-Gon told him, then demonstrated his own by grabbing Jar Jar's tongue as he went for another piece of fruit. "Don't do that again," the Jedi told the Gungan, before releasing Jar Jar's tongue back into his mouth.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon looked at Ayame and Padme before answering.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry them around," the boy answered.

"Well, perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon said with a grin.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. "No one can kill a Jedi." Ayame chuckled quietly, but there was a hint of sadness behind that chuckle. Qui-Gon heard that and grinned at her.

"I wish that were so," he said sadly. Ayame was thinking about a former teacher of hers and Obi-Wan's. Master Sypho Dias was killed a year ago in a battle. He was a great teacher and a close friend to many in the Temple.

"There must be some way to get those parts," Ayame said. Qui-Gon had told her about the argument he had with the shop owner, the Toydarian, Watto

"The pod races offer a lot of prize money," Anakin said.

"But we don't have a pod to race with," Ayame replied.

"I've built a pod, it's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You can enter my pod..."Anakin said, speaking a mile a minute.

"Anakin, Watto won't let you," Shmi protested.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it," Anakin said. "You can make him think it was yours, then get him to let me pilot it for you," he said to Qui-Gon.

"No Anakin it's awful, I die every time Watto makes you do it," Shmi said.

"But Mom, I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts that they need," Anakin protested.

"You're mother is right, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, and then turned to Shmi. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic that can help us?" he asked. Shmi shook her head.

"Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the galaxy is that nobody helps each other," Anakin said softly. Shmi looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure that Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way," Padme said. Shmi shook her head.

"No; there is no other way," she sighed. "I may not like it but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Anakin smiled and looked at Qui-Gon, who looked thoughtful. After the sandstorm was over, Qui-Gon went outside with Ayame.

"Ayame, I want you to go back to the ship. I'm going to try and get a blood sample from Anakin to test his midi-cholorian level. Go back and make sure that they don't send any transmissions. If they won't listen to Obi-Wan, then they will listen to you. Do you understand?" he said to her. Ayame bowed.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon. I understand," she said. And with that, she ran back to the ship...and Obi-Wan.


	8. Things Get Worse

On her way back to the ship, Ayame stopped just in sight of it. She could feel that dark presence again. It wasn't strong, but she could still feel it. Frightened, she ran the rest of the way onto the ship. There, waiting on the ramp, was Obi-Wan. He had not felt the presence, but he had felt her fear. Ayame ran into his waiting arms.

"I felt your fear, are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I'm okay now," Ayame said, burying her face in his robe. They made their way to Ayame's room on the ship and sat on her bed.

"So, what's happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "Remember that boy that we found? He can race pods. It's unlike anything that I have ever seen," Ayame replied. "Qui-Gon is going to try and get a blood sample from him. He'll contact us when he has it."

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?" Obi-Wan asked, moving closer to Ayame, who smiled.

"We're not to let the Queen send any transmissions. The Federation might be tracking us," she said. "But, I highly doubt that she would be that foolish. She has been ruling the Naboo with much wisdom for someone of her age."

"I meant us, silly," Obi-Wan said. Ayame giggled slightly and slipped her hand underneath his robe and around his waist. He did likewise and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Ayame absolutely melted into him. Slowly, as the kiss got more and more passionate, Obi-Wan lowered her onto her back and started to remove her jacket that she had over the rough-spun tunic she was wearing. She went for his robe. Only when he started to pull her tunic off did she stop.

"Obi-Wan stop," she whispered, pulling away from the kiss that they had just been in the entire time. Obi-Wan blushed and sat up. Ayame pulled her jacket back on and sat up. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I don't know what came over me," Obi-Wan apologized. Ayame shook her head and smiled.

"We both got out of hand, so it's okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to change back into my normal clothes," she said. Obi-Wan nodded and left. As she changed, that presence came back to her. Frustrated, she finished dressing and sat down to locate the source. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a black ship piloted by a Sith Lord. His face was tattooed in black and red and he had horns on his head. She quickly masked her presence as Master Yoda had taught her to do so that the Sith would not notice her presence there. To her despair, he was on Tatooine. There was no doubt in her mind that he was looking for the Queen. She jumped up and ran to the Queen's chambers, where the captain was. When she knocked on the door, a security guard answered.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" the guard asked.

"I need to speak with Captain Panaka right away," she said.

"The Captain is meeting with the Queen right now, Ayame," the guard replied. Ayame turned on her heel and ran to the meeting room. When she burst in, she found herself looking at a hologram message from the chief advisor on Naboo.

"The death toll is catastrophic. I must bow to their wishes. You must contact me!" the transmission said before ending. Everyone was staring at her.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I must speak with you now," Ayame said, bowing. The Queen nodded for her to continue. "My Lady, I have been feeling a foreboding presence approaching for the past few hours now. It's been on and off, but even now, I can feel it. I've located the source of it, and it's not good. The source is a Sith Lord who is headed for Tatooine as we speak. So far, I've been able to mask our presence here, but I will not be able to do that for long. And, without those parts, we have no hope of getting anywhere except perhaps a planet within the area. I must insist that we not leave the ship on any circumstances until Qui-Gon and the others return. That should not be much longer." When she finished, she looked around at the general assembly. Obi-Wan was serious and nodded his agreement. Panaka looked at the Queen, who looked at Ayame.

"Can you be sure that he is headed here?" the Queen asked her. Ayame nodded.

"I've never been surer of anything, your Highness," she said. The Queen thought for a moment, and then nodded. Panaka nodded, and then spoke to a guard near the door.

"Seal off the ship," he ordered. The guard nodded and left.

"Oh, and about that transmission, do not answer whatever you do. The Federation could be trying to establish a connection trace. I know that it could be true, but we cannot take any chances right now. The people need you right now, more than ever your Majesty. It is of utmost importance that you survive. Do you understand where I am coming from?" Ayame asked the young queen. Amidala thought for a moment, then, with a sad look on her face, nodded without looking at the young Jedi. Ayame sadly smiled. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but there is no other way. I wish it were not so, but it is." She walked out of the room and went to sit in the cockpit. Minutes later, Obi-Wan came in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ayame nodded, but her expression gave it away. "You saw the same one, didn't you?" She nodded again. "Ayame, we need to find out how you keep getting these images. They can't keep plaguing you like this."

"You think I enjoy this?!" Ayame burst out, tears clouding her vision. "Do you think that for one minute I think that seeing his ugly face makes me happy?! I just…I…" and she broke down crying. Obi-Wan sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Ayame; it's okay. We're going to get Master Yoda to help you the minute we get back to Courescant, okay?" he whispered softly. Ayame nodded and smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back and gave her a kiss. Suddenly, the communicator buzzed. It was Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, Ayame, are you there?" Obi-Wan pushed a button on the communicator.

"Yes, Master," he said. "I need an analysis of this blood sample," Qui-Gon said. Ayame pushed a button that turned on the computer. "I need a midi-cholorian count." They watched at the computer began to analyze the blood sample. Their eyes got wide as the reading sped up and off of the chart. 

"The reading is off the chart," Ayame said with disbelief. "Over 20,000!" "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high," Obi-Wan said with equal disbelief.

"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon said.

"What does it mean?" the Padawans asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon replied, and ended the transmission. Ayame looked at Obi-Wan.

"This isn't good. First, my visions. Now, this boy with a midi-cholorian count higher than Master Yoda? This isn't going to end well," she said. Obi-Wan nodded and pulled her close to him.

"Still, no matter what, I'll always be there for you," he said.

"And I'll always be there for you," Ayame replied. The two of them looked at each other, and then Obi-Wan pulled Ayame into a searing kiss. If they had been standing, Ayame would have fallen. The kiss made her go weak at the knees. When they finally pulled apart, both were trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Ayame," Obi-Wan said.

"I love you too, Obi-Wan," Ayame replied. Suddenly, the communicator buzzed again. Ayame answered it this time. "Yes?"

"Ayame, Obi-Wan" said a familiar gravelly voice. Ayame and Obi-Wan froze in fear. It was Yoda.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, this isn't a very good time," Ayame said.

"Interrupting your love life am I?" he asked. Ayame looked at Obi-Wan in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked, trying to stay calm. They heard Yoda laugh on the other line.

"Need to hide that, you do not. Know about it, we do," he said. The two Padawans sighed and looked at each other with a bit of relief. But then, confusion set in.

"Master Yoda, how could you know about…you know…us?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"A prophecy made, there was," was the reply. "It said that two young Jedi…fall in love, they would. And because of their love for each other, very powerful they would become." There was silence. Ayame couldn't believe it.

There was a prophecy made about me and Obi-Wan?" she thought. She looked over at Obi-Wan. Judging from the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing. A few minutes later, they both realized that Yoda had ended the transmission. Obi-Wan looked at Ayame and smiled.

"Well, at least now we know that it's okay to feel like this…for us anyway," he said. Ayame smiled back and gave him a big hug. Obi-Wan held her there for a long time. Once he let go, he gave her a sly look. "What, no kiss?" he asked. Ayame giggled slightly and leaned forward. Obi-Wan met her in the middle and together, they shared a lovely kiss. When they pulled apart, Ayame looked at the little clock on the control board. It was late.

"I'd better get some sleep. I want to go back into town tomorrow for the podrace," she said, standing up. Obi-Wan stood up with her. 

You're going to leave me so soon," he mock groaned as he pouted and gave her the big puppy eyes. She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," she said. Then, she remembered that Sith you had seen. "Besides, I want to see if the Sith is here yet. I want to make sure that he doesn't find the Queen. If I can find him before he finds her, I can lead him off of her trail and she can escape." Obi-Wan pulled her close to him.

"Be careful, Ayame. He's dangerous and you know it. The last thing that I want is for something to happen to you at his hands," he said. Ayame just stood there in his arms for a few moments, then pulled away, kissed him once, bid him goodnight, and went to bed. All that was running through her mind was what was going to happen tomorrow and what could happen tomorrow. Either way, it was going to be an interesting day.


	9. The Most Dangerous Game: Podracing

When Ayame awoke the next day and got dressed to go to the podrace. This time, she dressed in her Jedi robes, and pulled a rough jacket overtop of it. She barely disguised herself because she wanted to make sure that people knew that she was here. That way, if that Sith saw her, he would follow her to try and find the Queen. Ayame, of course, would never give the Queen away, so the Queen was safe. As she headed for the entrance ramp, Obi-Wan called her.

"Ayame, wait," he said. Ayame turned around and saw him coming from his room. He threw a projector at her feet. She looked at it, and then smiled as the projector scanned her in. She picked it up and activated it. Sure enough, she found herself looking at a mini version of herself. Ayame shut it off and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"All you had to do was ask," she said with a laugh. Then, she looked into his eyes. He had been crying. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded at first, but then he pulled her close to him and held her in a tight embrace. Ayame wrapped her arms around him and held him just as close. She could hear Obi-Wan crying. "It's okay, Obi-Wan. I'm going to be fine," she said just loud enough for him to hear. He pulled away enough to look at her, but still hold her.

"I don't know that and you don't know that," Obi-Wan said. "I just want to make sure that I get to see you one more time…if the worst should happen." Ayame smiled wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, in that case," she said, and she moved closer until her face was barely an inch away from his. "Let's make this moment last." Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss. If anyone had walked by and seen them, they would have seen two young Jedi locked in a loving embrace with an aura simply radiating from them. Ayame could feel their power joining as they kissed. Obi-Wan could feel himself getting stronger. Ayame was the first to pull away. As she did, she saw a brief shining light emanating from the boy that she loved so much. Obi-Wan saw the same thing on the girl of his dreams. They looked at each other for a moment, and then realized what Yoda had meant when he said that their love for each other would make them powerful. Ayame grinned. "Now I know that I'll be okay," she said, feeling amazed at what had just happened. Obi-Wan nodded and kissed her once more.

"I love you…more than life itself," he said.

"I love you too," Ayame replied. With that, she gave him one last hug and opened the ramp. Obi-Wan watched her as she walked out into the hot desert sun towards Mos Eisley. He was still scared for her life, but he knew that she was doing this so that they could finish their mission. And, she was doing it for him. He wanted to stop her so bad, but he held himself back. Reluctantly, he took one last look at her, and then walked back into the ship. 

BOONTA EVE RACETRACK 

Ayame walked around the racetrack looking for Qui-Gon and the others. She knew that the race would be starting soon, so she knew that she had to hurry. All the while, she had been sensing that the Sith was here and looking for the Queen. Then, her thoughts were directed to a small podracer that was being worked on by a small boy and a very tall man with brown hair. That was Anakin and Qui-Gon. As she got closer, she saw Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar. When they saw her coming, Anakin leaped for joy.

"Ayame, you came!" he cried. She waved and ran the rest of the way.

"Do you honestly think that I would miss this?" she asked him. Then, she pulled Qui-Gon aside. "That Sith is here. He's looking for the Queen, which means he will be looking for us. I'm almost positive that he knows that we're Jedi by now, so we don't have much of a chance of hiding ourselves much longer," she said to him.

"Is that why you're robes are so poorly concealed?" Qui-Gon asked. She nodded and explained her plan. "I don't like it," he said. "But you're doing what you think is right and that's the important thing. But I think that Obi-Wan will be brokenhearted if you die," he added with a grin. Ayame blushed.

"I know. That's why I don't plan to get killed," she replied. Then, they both turned to the podrace. Qui-Gon lifted Anakin into the cockpit.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment," Qui-Gon said to the boy. "Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." Anakin nodded. Ayame reached into her tunic and pulled out a small charm on a chain.

"Here," she said, putting the chain over Anakin's head. "This has always brought me luck when I needed it. I think, right now, you need it more than I do." The charm was a little symbol in the language of her homeland.

"What does it say?" Anakin asked.

"Luck," Ayame replied. Anakin smiled and nodded in thanks.

"May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon and Ayame said. The walked back to a special platform where Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar were waiting for them.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked

 "He's fine," Qui-Gon replied. Padme pulled him aside.

"Do you think this is wise, trusting our future to a boy we hardly know? The Queen…" she started, but Qui-Gon stopped her.

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too," he said.

"You assume too much," she said under her breath. In no time, the race began. Anakin had trouble right off the bat. As they watched him struggle, Ayame whispered "luck" in the language of the charm that was currently around Anakin's neck. Sure enough, three seconds later, Anakin was off. The group turned their attention to a little view screen that was trained on Anakin. They watched as the boy easily maneuvered around other racers. Soon, he was close with Sebulba, the Dug that they had met in the marketplace the day before. Ayame noticed that every time Anakin got bumped or hit some trouble, she closed her eyes for a moment. Ayame placed a reassuring hand on Shmi's shoulder and gave her a comforting look. Then, they turned their attention back to the screen. What they saw was one of the engines on Anakin's pod was on fire. Ayame was about to whisper the word again, but Anakin quickly put the fire out and got the energy in the engines back to where it should be. Sure enough, Anakin won the race. They pulled the pod into the garage and the congratulations went all around. Then, Qui-Gon took Ayame to see Watto. He was up in a view box with a bunch of his betting buddies.

"You!" he exclaimed when he saw the two of them. "You swindled him in! You knew that he was going to win the race! Somehow you knew! I lost everything," he finished lamely.

"When you gamble, my friend, eventually you will lose," Qui-Gon said. "Have the parts delivered to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so that you can release the boy."

"You can't have him. It wasn't a fair bet," Watto replied. Ayame folded her arms.

"Perhaps you would like to discuss it with the Hutts. I'm sure they can settle this," she threatened. Watto wasn't about to deal with the most powerful creatures on Tatooine.

"Take him," he said, defeated. Qui-Gon and Ayame bowed and left. On two creatures, they brought the parts back to the ship. The moment they were spotted, Obi-Wan opened the ramp and ran out to meet Ayame. When she saw Obi-Wan, Ayame jumped off of her steed and ran into Obi-Wan's arms. He was just happy that she was alive. By the time Qui-Gon made it to the ship, the two were already kissing.

"Now you two, let us focus on the task at hand," Qui-Gon said with a laugh. The two Padawans looked at the Master sheepishly and nodded, letting go of each other. "Get these parts in place. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Yes Master. It shouldn't take long," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm going back. I have some unfinished business in town," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan was about to ask what it was, but Qui-Gon had already turned around and left. Obi-Wan looked at Ayame for an answer.

"It's the boy who is responsible for getting us these parts," she said. "Qui-Gon won his freedom because the boy won the race. He'll be coming with us to see the Council."

"Why is it that everywhere we go we seem to pick up another life form?" he wondered aloud. Ayame laughed and helped carry the rest of the parts on to the ship. Once they were in place, she went outside and waited for Anakin and Qui-Gon to return. About half an hour later, she saw them coming over the horizon. Suddenly, she saw a speeder coming behind them fast. The pilot jumped off with a red Lightsaber in his hand. Ayame screamed. It was the Sith that she had been having visions of. She ran at the two of them and activated her Lightsaber and joined in the fight.

"Anakin, go!" she shouted. "Tell them to take off!" Anakin nodded and ran to the ship. The three of them kicked up a cloud of sand that surrounded them, making it hard to see. Suddenly, they heard the ship sailing above them. Qui-Gon and Ayame force-jumped onto the ramp and got on board as the ship sailed away, leaving the Sith behind. Once the ramp closed, the two of them collapsed in the hallway, panting. A door opened nearby and Obi-Wan and Anakin came in.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was the Sith that I've been having visions of…I'm sure of it," Ayame said. The other two Jedi were quiet. This didn't bode well.

"We're going to have to report this to the Council when we return," Qui-Gon said. "But we'll worry about that later. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hi," Anakin said. Then, he got a good look at Obi-Wan. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you," he said, shaking Obi-Wan's hand. The Jedi chuckled and left. Obi-Wan and Ayame went back to Ayame's room. Once the door was shut, Obi-Wan pulled Ayame into a tight embrace. Ayame gasped and gave a giggle.

"Obi-Wan, I'm fine…really," she said. But Obi-Wan didn't let go.

"Why didn't you just come back to the ship when he showed up?" Obi-Wan asked her furiously. Ayame glared.

"Well, I was thinking about Qui-Gon and Anakin's safety. I was too worried about them to be worried about myself. What would have happened if that man had defeated Qui-Gon? He would have headed right for the ship if I hadn't been there. And then our mission would have been a failure," she snapped. Obi-Wan was taken aback at this. Ayame hadn't gotten angry at him for a while. Then, he realized that he had let her own safety get in the way of the mission.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I wasn't thinking straight," he apologized. Ayame smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay…I understand that you were just worried about me," she replied. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Ayame melted into him and kissed him back with an undying passion. Soon, they were back on the bed. They actually got farther before Ayame stopped him again. So, for the remainder of the trip, Ayame and Obi-Wan just sat there in each other's arms until Ayame fell asleep. As she slept, Obi-Wan looked at her fondly. Suddenly, Qui-Gon came in. Obi-Wan jumped and was about to let go, but he remembered that Ayame was asleep and held back.

"This is a better sight then what I was expecting," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "I'm glad that you two have finally spoken with one another."

"You knew too?" Obi-Wan said accusingly. Qui-Gon laughed, grabbed a chair, and sat down across from the two Padawans.

"I read the prophecy, yes. However, I didn't know that it was going to be you two until your first mission with her. Then, I figured it out," he replied. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled at the memory. They were dispatched to a planet on the Outer Rim to settle a border dispute. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had gotten captured and were in separate locations. Ayame, by herself, had rescued Obi-Wan first, then they rescued Qui-Gon. Ayame had carried Obi-Wan half the way because he was unconscious. When he had woken up, he remembered thinking that he was being watched over by an angel. Really, it was Ayame trying to wake him up as a lamp lit the cave that they had hidden in.

"I remember," he said. Then, the ship gave a small lurch. They were landing on Courescant.


	10. Returning Home

Obi-Wan gave Ayame a small shake. "We're here," he whispered. Ayame sat up, stretched, and sighed. When she saw Qui-Gon, she looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded. Ayame laughed and stood up. Together, they led the Queen out, where Chancellor Vallorum and Palpatine, the Senator from Naboo, were waiting for them. Once the Queen left, Qui-Gon turned to the Chancellor.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated," he said. The Chancellor nodded and they boarded a shuttle with Anakin to go to the temple. Ayame could sense Anakin's amazement as they approached.

"Wait until you see the inside," she said. "It's just as grand as the outside." Anakin looked at her in amazement, and then turned his attention back to the Temple. When they got off, Qui-Gon turned to Ayame.

"Take Anakin on a tour; show him some of the classes that he might be taking here," he said. Ayame nodded and took Anakin by the shoulder, leading him away as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to report to the Council. She led him through the various hallways, pointing out the different classes. Suddenly, a blue-skinned Jedi ran up to her. Ayame was surprised to see him.

"Master Saxton! How are you?" she said, bowing to him. He returned the bow quickly, and then started speaking a mile a minute.

"I have to run to the hospital. My sister is going into labor and our parents cannot be there for her. However, I have a class of younglings that I must teach. Could you cover for me?" he asked. Ayame laughed.

"Calm down, Master. Of course I'll cover for you. Best wishes to your sister," she replied. Saxton sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Ayame. May the Force be with you," he said, and ran off.

"And may the Force be with you and your sister as well," Ayame called after him. "Well, Anakin…looks like you'll be able to observe a class after all." She led him to a small classroom filled with children who were all about Anakin's age. When Ayame walked in, they all turned and bowed to her.

"Good Morning, Master Ayame," they said.

"And Good morning to you as well," Ayame replied, bowing back to them. "Master Saxton is unable to teach your class this morning so he asked me to cover for him." She noticed several of the students looking at Anakin. "Oh, this is Anakin everyone. He is a potential new student to the temple and I was giving him a tour when Master Saxton asked me to cover his class." Anakin bowed to them all. They bowed back. One of the girls gave Anakin a smile. Ayame looked at her and grinned. "Now, can any of you tell me what Master Saxton was covering in this class?" she asked. A little Twi'lek boy raised his hand.

"We were just getting around to moving small objects with the Force," he said in his language. Some of the other students nodded while others looked at him quizzically. Ayame nodded and repeated what he said to the rest of the class.

"Has anyone accomplished something of that sort here?" Ayame asked. The little girl who had smiled at Anakin raised her hand. Ayame motioned for her to come to the front of the classroom. She reached into a compartment in the wall and pulled out a small rock. "Now," Ayame said, placing the rock on the floor. "Could you make this rock float at your eye level, please?" The little girl reached out her hand and concentrated on the rock. It wiggled slightly, but didn't lift off of the floor. The girl relaxed and looked disappointed. Ayame could tell that the girl thought that she could do it and impress her teacher. She smiled and easily lifted the rock to her own eye level. "This sort of thing does not come easy at first," Ayame said to the class. "It doesn't just take concentration. It takes a will and determination. Eventually, once you gain enough control of the Force, you can simply will the rock to move and it will obey you." The class looked on in awe as Ayame made the rock do complicated patterns around the room until it landed in her outstretched hand. Then, she pulled out some more rocks and turned to the class. "Now, I would like you all to split into pairs and practice. Try together at first, combining your strength, and then try by yourselves," Ayame said. The class split up, got their rocks, and began to practice. Ayame watched as the younglings tried their hardest to lift the rocks. One pair did get it up to about their waist level, but then they got cocky and lost control. The rock shot off towards another pair of students. Ayame reacted quickly, drawing her Lightsaber and completely disintegrating the rock. Once that was done, she deactivated her weapon and looking straight at the little boys who had gotten cocky. They each had a look of complete shame as they hung their heads.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to do it," they said quietly. Ayame walked right up to them and squatted down to their level.

"I know you didn't mean to do that, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she said. The boys nodded and went over to the other pair of students. They bowed and apologized. The other pair nodded, bowed back, and said that it was okay. Then, a bell rang through the temple. "Alright everyone please put your rocks away before you leave. Thank you for a good class today," Ayame said, turning to the students and bowing. The students all bowed back to her.

"Thank you, Master Ayame," they said in unison. Anakin watched as they put their rocks away, gathered their robes and such, and then left the classroom. When they were gone, he looked at Ayame.

"Wow that was really good. Can I learn how to do that?" he asked her. Ayame laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If the Council accepts you, then yes, you can learn how to do that," she said. "Speaking of the Council, Obi-Wan said that we should head back up. Apparently, Master Qui-Gon convinced them to test you."

"How could he have said that? I didn't see him come in," Anakin asked her, confused

 "I'm telepathic, Anakin," Ayame replied. When he kept looking confused, she went on. "That means that I can read other people's minds and communicate with them mentally."

"Can you learn how to do that too?" he asked excitedly. Ayame smiled and chuckled.

"No, you can't learn how to do that. You have to be born with it," she said. Anakin's excited look deflated a little. Ayame laughed and opened the door.  "Don't worry, you'll still get to learn a lot of stuff if the Council accepts you," she said. Anakin smiled and followed her out. Together, they made their way back to the Council chambers.


	11. Pop!

Ayame, Anakin, and Obi-Wan made their way up to the council chambers, where Qui-Gon was waiting for them.

"Are you ready, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile. Ani nodded, but he looked terrified.

"Ani, you're going to be fine," Ayame said. "Just be mindful of your thoughts and concentrate of the moment at hand." Ani nodded again, but Ayame could sense the fear inside of him. Qui-Gon watched him go in. As the doors closed, he sighed.

"He'll be just fine," the Jedi master said, more to himself, but he sat down beside the wall and started to meditate. Meanwhile, Ayame and Obi-Wan went for a walk. They made their way outside on a balcony and looked on at the setting sun. For a while, they were silent. Then, Obi-Wan sighed.

"The Council will never allow the boy to be trained; he is too old," he said.

"Ah, but you know Master Qui-Gon; he always keeps his promises," Ayame replied.

"You don't think that he'll defy the Council again, do you?" Obi-Wan half asked, half whined. Ayame shrugged and Obi-Wan shook his head, sighed heavily, and looked back at the sky, the usual blue now turned a beautiful rainbow of purple, orange, red, and yellow. Ayame shook her head and cupped her lover's face with her hand. Pushing gently, she guided his face until he was looking at her.

"Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan. Whatever happens was meant to happen. It is the way of the Force," she said. Obi-Wan smiled and felt himself getting lost in Ayame's hazel eyes. She smiled at him, causing him to smile as well. Slowly, their faces got closer until the met in a gentle kiss. Ayame loved how Obi-Wan was so gentle and yet passionate when he kissed her and Obi-Wan felt the same. After a minute, they broke away and smiled again.  "Everything will be fine," Ayame said. Obi-Wan nodded and pulled her close to him. The two of them snuggled and watched the golden sunset. About ten minutes later, they felt Qui-Gon's presence behind them.

"The Council has made its decision," he said. The Padawans followed their Master until Obi-Wan stopped and pulled Ayame behind a pillar.

"Obi-Wan, what are you...?" Ayame began, but Obi-Wan cut her off with a kiss.

"Ayame, I know I haven't been with you for very long, but I have to say this," he began. Before he continued, he took a deep breath. "In a way, I've always loved you. When we first met and our hands touched in the lift, I went back to my room and asked Qui-Gon what I had felt. He said that the only explanation was love. I objected at first and promised myself that I wouldn't let it affect me. But it did, and now, I stand before you to ask you..." and he knelt down on his right knee, pulling out a small box from the pocket of his robes. "Ayame, will you marry me?" Obi-Wan asked as he opened the box to remove a beautiful but simple silver ring with a small diamond on it. Ayame gasped, but her surprise quickly turned to joy as she held out her left hand.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," she cried. "I will!" Obi-Wan had a smile that was a mile wide on his face as he slid the ring onto Ayame's finger. Then, he stood up, picked her up and spun her around, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They were there for a while until they heard a noise. Qui-Gon was standing there with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, come on you lovebirds," he said with a slight chuckle, and walked away. The newly engaged Padawans followed their master to the chambers where the Council was ready to say what they thought about Ani.


	12. The Council's Decision

Ayame, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon walked into the Council Chamber. Anakin was waiting for them. He looked a little anxious, but seeing the three Jedi made him relax a little. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their places behind Anakin and Ayame went to stand behind her master. Master Mundi leaned forward.

"The boy has exceptional powers," he said. Qui-Gon nodded.

"He is to be trained then?" he asked. Ayame and Obi-Wan held their breath, but they already knew what the answer was.

"No," Master Windu said. "He will not be trained."

"No?" Qui-Gon said in disbelief. Ayame glanced at Obi-Wan, and then at Anakin. The boy looked crushed. Her heart went out to him.

"He is too old," Windu said.

"He IS the Chosen One. You must see it," Qui-Gon insisted, as though not believing what he was hearing. Master Yoda closed his eyes. Ayame followed suit, and tried to see Anakin's future. All they could see was a fog.

"Clouded, this boy's future is," Yoda said. Everyone in the room looked at Ayame, his apprentice. She nodded, confirming that she had seen the same. Qui-Gon was silent for a minute. Then, he walked to Anakin.

"I will train him then," he said. He placed his hands on Anakin's shoulder. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Obi-Wan stared at his master. Ayame looked at her fiancé. She could see a bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second," Yoda said.

"The Code forbids it," Master Windu added.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon said.

"I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan said, a little too quickly and defiantly. Yoda shook his head.

"Our own Council we will keep, on who is ready," he said. Qui-Gon vouched for him, but Yoda stopped him.

"Now is not the time for this," Master Windu said. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala has decided to return home to Naboo." At that, Ayame thought for a moment.

"Master," she said, speaking slowly and thinking at the same time. "Do you think that we could use this to our advantage? If we return with the Queen, could that possibly draw out her attacker?" Yoda thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Go with the Queen back to Naboo and discover the identity of her attacker," Master Windu instructed. Then, he leaned forward. "This is the clue we need to unraveling the mystery of the Sith. May the Force be with you." Anakin and the others bowed and started to leave. Yoda stopped Obi-Wan and instructed Ayame to stand beside him.

"Alright, you don't have to hide it anymore," Master Windu said with a rare smile.

"Erm, what do you mean, Master?" Ayame asked, trying to keep her voice shaking.

"Know we do, about the love and engagement you two share," Yoda said, smiling himself. Ayame's heart stopped. Had their thoughts betrayed them?

"Your thoughts did not betray you, but the Force and a past Master did," Master Windu said. "We are certainly not going to go against the will of the Force. When this dispute is over, you two shall be married." Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. It took all of her decorum not to jump for joy. They were instructed to stick with Qui-Gon and Anakin. All the way to the landing platform, Ayame and Obi-Wan couldn't stop staring at each other. The only time that they were apart was when Obi-Wan wanted to talk to his master alone. Once he was done, the two of them went to a private room. As soon as the door was shut, Ayame leaped into Obi-Wan's waiting arms with a cry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she screamed. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Ayame," he said. They gazed into each others eyes happily.

"I love you too, Obi-Wan...more than anything," Ayame replied. Obi-Wan smiled broadly, then pulled her into a deep kiss. At that moment there was only one thought going through their heads.

_I'm getting married!_


	13. A Little Fun

Ayame and Obi-Wan gazed into each other's eyes. The Council had given them permission to be married, much to their surprise and happiness. Alone in Ayame's room, a feeling came over both of them. Obi-Wan stood away from Ayame to really get a good look at her. Her pale face seemed to glow with the happiness from inside. Her dark hair shone as it framed her face. Even under her robes, tunic, and pants that were standard of the Order, her muscular but womanly frame stood out. She sat in one hip and fixed a smile upon her pink lips. As he looked at her, she gazed at him. His slightly tan skin had a warm glow on it. She knew that under his robes and uniform, there was a toned body from years of training and fighting. A slow grin graced his lips as he continued to gaze. His icy blue eyes looked her up and down as her hazel ones did the same. When they met and realized what the other was doing, they laughed out loud. Ayame walked over to Obi-Wan and wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile mischievious.

"Wouldn't you rather feel what you were going to marry?" she asked coyly. Obi-Wan smirked and passionately kissed her. She responded with equal passion. Slowly and surely, they ended up on Ayame's bed. Ayame looked upon her fiancé with happiness and longing. Obi-Wan's hand eventually found the clasp on her belt and undid it, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, he reached under her shirt and caressed the skin underneath it. Ayame shuddered as a wave of passion washed over her. She kissed him hungrily as she undid his belt and felt the muscle and skin that was under it. He moved to her neck and started kissing all over. When he hit the sensitive spot, Ayame gave an involuntary moan. Obi-Wan smiled and paid more attention to that little spot. The more he nipped at it, the more Ayame moaned. Blindly, she reached over to the table by her bed and found the button that would sound-proof the room, a button usually reserved for when she meditated or slept. Obi-Wan noticed what she was doing and looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Now we won't be disturbed," she replied, breathless herself. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Ayame kissed back as passionately as she could. It was a good thing that the room had no windows, since the two were absolutely glowing with the Force. They could feel it too, their powers melding together. Mixed in was a good bit of passion for each other. Ayame could feel herself wanting him, her heart overcoming her head. Obi-Wan felt the same. He could feel his heart screaming for her, to make her his forever. As his hand roved down her side and down her leg, the voice of her heart and his grew louder. Suddenly, their heads came out loud and clear and they both stopped with a gasp. Slowly, Obi-Wan rolled off of Ayame and the both of them straightened themselves out. They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Then, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Ayame..." he began, but Ayame cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry about it. We both couldn't help it. Besides, we're allowed to have a little fun aren't we?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked. All Ayame could do was smile. She got up and checked the progress of their trip. They were little under halfway to Naboo. She then climbed into bed and patted the space next to her. Obi-Wan took his boots off and climbed in next to her. She laid down and snuggled close to him. As they fell asleep, they thought only of each other and the coming challenge. No matter what, they promised themselves, we're going to get through this together.


	14. Finding Some Help

Before landing, all of the leaders were called into the Queen's chambers for a quick meeting. Ayame and Obi-Wan were awoken and they entered the chambers to find the meeting had already started.

"As soon as we land, the Viceroy will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Captain Panaka was saying.

"I agree. I do now know what you plan to accomplish by this, my Lady," Qui-Gon agreed.

"I will take back what is ours," the Queen said simply.

"That will prove difficult, your Highness. We have no army," Panaka said, emphasizing every word in his last sentence.

"And we can only protect you. We can't fight a war for you," Ayame said. After a moment, the Queen looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Jar Jar Binks," she said. Jar Jar had been cringing behind Obi-Wan, which was quite a feat.

"Meesa, your Highness?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes. I need your help," she replied. The cruiser landed in the swamp to avoid too much detection by the Trade Federation. Jar Jar was sent to the Gungan City to plead to the Gungan leader for help. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan spoke with Qui-Gon and Ayame went over to the side of the group by herself to gather her thoughts.

_This war is going to decide the future of this planet, as well as other systems that the Trade Federation could be dealing with._ Like everyone else around her, she wanted this war to be over and the Trade Federation to leave. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ayame turned around to see Qui-Gon.

"Ayame, are you alright?" he asked her. Ayame started to nod, then shook her head. Qui-Gon chuckled. "I thought not. I could sense you were not at ease," he said. "You're worried about Obi-Wan aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't help it," Ayame said. "I know my whole mind should be on the mission, but with Obi-Wan and I getting married soon..." she stopped right there, knowing that she had said too much. Qui-Gon hadn't been told. Qui-Gon looked at her with complete surprise.

"The Council knows about you two?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Ayame sighed, knowing that there was no hiding it. "Obi-Wan proposed before the Council meeting regarding Anakin. After the two of you left, the Council told us that they approved." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, but then he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm very happy for the both of you," he said. "My very best to you both." Ayame smiled. Then, she got an idea.

"Master, I was wondering. Master Yoda will be conducting the ceremony. Would you...possibly...escort me?" Ayame asked. There was silence for a moment, then Qui-Gon's face split into a smile.

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed. "Ayame, it would be an honor for me to escort you." Ayame smiled in return and gave Qui-Gon a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Master!" she yelled. Then, there was a splash. Jar Jar had returned.

"Daresa nobody dare! Dee Gungan city is deserted! Some kinda fight, meesa tinks," Jar Jar said when he met up with the group.

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan said.

"More likely, they were wiped out," Panaka said. Ayame glared at him. She couldn't believe how much prejudice there was among the humans. Now she understood why Boss Nass didn't like the Naboo.

"Meesa so tink so," Jar Jar replied.

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Meesa show you! Come on! Meesa show you!" Jar Jar led them to a large clearing, where they were escorted to Boss Nass by Captain Tarples of the Gungan Army. There were old statue pieces everywhere and they were covered with plant life.

"Your Honor! Queen Amidala of da Naboo," Captain Tarples announced. Jar Jar spoke first.

"Er...He-Hello dare de big Boss Nass your honor," he stuttered.

"Jar Jar Binks," Boss Nass said. "Whose da ussen uders?" he asked, pointing to the rest of the group.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in piece," the Queen replied, keeping her tone straightforward and diplomatic.

"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da makenics here. Yousa all bombad," Nass said. Everyone could tell that he wasn't happy, and why should he be. His people are in danger and he has to figure out how to make sure they survive.

"I have come before you because I wish to form an alliance..." the Queen started. Suddenly, the handmaiden called Padme moved forward.

"Your honor," she said.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass demanded.

"I am Queen Amidala," she said. Everyone but some of the guards and the handmaidens gasped. "This is my decoy; my protection; my loyal bodyguard. I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary for my protection." Ayame looked at Obi-Wan, and then at Qui-Gon. This was usual for many of the royal position. They turned back to the Queen as she continued to speak. "Although we do not always agree, your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants." The Queen knelt and the others followed suit, hoping that this would work. Boss Nass was silent for a moment. Then, he began to laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans?" he asked through his laughter. Padme simply shook her head. Her face was a picture of humility and pleading. The Jedi could sense her nervousness. "Meesa like-a dis. Maybe weesa being friends," Boss Nass said. Everyone, human and Gungan alike, cheered at the news. Now, they had an army.


	15. The Coming Doom

The next few hours were spent re-grouping in a field. Captain Panaka took a small security force and headed for the capital city of Theed to see if he could get some more help and scout out the situation. Meanwhile, everyone else started talking about what was going to happen later. Obi-Wan and Ayame moved away from the group to talk by themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said as soon as they were alone.

"Me too," Ayame replied, looking around to make sure that no one was listening. "I feel like that Sith is looking right over my shoulder," she said, and started to look over her shoulder. Obi-Wan caught her face with his hand and gently guided it until she was looking back at him.

"Ayame, look at me," he said. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Ayame shook her head.

"Obi-Wan, you know better than to say that," she said. "If it comes down to saving the Queen and me, I want you to do what is right for the mission." When Ob-Wan looked as though he was about to object, she shook her head harder. "Obi-Wan, the mission comes first. You know full well that we can't even get married until the mission is over," she said. This time, he didn't object, but he did look as though he was going to cry. Ayame smiled softly and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you, Obi-Wan, you know that. But we can't let this interfere with our work. If we do, neither of us could be coming back from this mission. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled back at her with understanding in his icy blue eyes.

"You are truly wise beyond your age, Ayame. You should be made a master in no time. Master Yoda would be very proud of you," he said.

"And so am I." The two Padawans turned to see their master standing there. He had been there most of the time. He walked over to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "I am very proud of the both of you. This is not an easy thing to do, but I'm glad that the both of you are making this decision early. Hopefully, though, we will all get out of this alive," he said. The Padawans looked up at Qui-Gon and nodded. Then, they all heard a call. Running towards the Queen and her guards, they saw Anakin running towards them.

"They're here! They're here!" he was yelling. Captain Panaka had come back with a small security force. Apparently, the droid army was a whole lot bigger and stronger than first anticipated. Also, there was an underground resistance movement amongst the remaining security officers and such. They all turned to the Queen as R2, the little droid that had saved the ship when they first escaped, showed a map of the palace. The Gungan army was to draw away as many battle droids as possible while the rest of them went to sneak into the palace via the waterfall side.

"There is a chance, in this plan, many Gungans will be killed," Qui-Gon said. They all looked at Boss Nass.

"Weesa ready to do arsan part," he said confidently.

"While all of this is going on, we will send what fighters we have to destroy the droid control ship orbiting the planet," the Queen continued. Ayame frowned.

"You do realize that the weapons on your fighters may not be able to penetrate the shields on the Droid Control Ship, right?" she asked the young Queen. Amidala merely nodded.

"This is an excellent plan, but there is a greater danger. If the Viceroy escapes, your Highness, he will return with another droid army," Obi-Wan said.

"That is why we must not fail to capture the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," Amidala replied. She was bound and determined to get the Trade Federation off of her planet. And no one there could blame her. She had only recently been elected Queen and she was still very young. She wasn't much younger than Ayame, who was only 17. "Now, we all know what we have to do?" Amidala asked the gathered crowd. All present nodded. Ayame nudged Obi-Wan's mind, who opened his to her thoughts.

~This isn't going to be a walk on Endor's forest moon,~ she said in her mind.

~I know, but we can't let this bother us. I'm here if you need me,~ Obi-Wan replied. Ayame smiled visibly and started to mentally prepare herself for the coming battle, and even perhaps the coming doom.


	16. The Battle Begins

With everyone's instructions set, the Gungans prepared for battle while the Naboo and the Jedi headed for Theed. They were able to get up the waterfall without too much resistance. There was the occasional slipping, but that was to be expected and they kept going. When they reached the courtyard, Captain Panaka took one group and went around. Amidala took another group and went another way. Once everyone was in place, Qui-Gon instructed Anakin to find cover when they got inside the hanger. Using light signals, the Queen and the Captain signaled each other and they started attacking droid ships and droids. With any luck, they were scaring the Viceroy. The Jedi fought hard and Ayame and Obi-Wan started to get tired. While they were running towards their next point, Obi-Wan grabbed Ayame's hand and they let the Force join them, refreshing them physically and mentally, not to mention emotionally. This meant, to both of them, that they were still alive. The whole time, Ayame felt like she had been here before, fighting this fight. She felt like she knew what was going to happen. This allowed her to save the Queen a couple of times. It scared her that she felt this familiar with the battle, but instead of fighting it, Ayame went with her instincts and allowed her body to flow with the feeling. When she realized what a good thing that this was, she tried to give the feeling to the other two Jedi.

"Ayame, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Just go with it!" Ayame yelled while slicing a droid in half. Obi-Wan did and couldn't believe how natural the battle felt. ~_Where did this come from?~_ he wondered as the feeling controlled his actions. He could tell that Qui-Gon had allowed Ayame to share the feeling with him as well, and he seemed a bit amazed himself. They all just went with it.

Eventually, they made it to the main hanger, where their escape from Naboo had begun. There were droids everywhere. The Jedi suddenly felt the feeling go away, and they all had to rely on their training more than the instincts. Why it went away, Ayame wouldn't figure out ever. Their immediate reaction was wonder, but they pushed it away and let their training take over once again.

"Ani! Find cover!" Qui-Gon yelled at Anakin. Anakin merely nodded and ran off to find a safe place to hide.

"Get to your ships!" Amidala yelled to the pilots. Only one pilot didn't make it to his fighter. Anakin saw the empty fighter left over and scrambled into the cockpit. Finally, Qui-Gon dealt with the last few droids and the hanger was covered with broken droids.

"My guess is that the viceroy is in the throne room," the Queen said.

"Red group! Blue group!" Captain Panaka called. "Everybody this way." As the group moved off, Anakin stood up in the cockpit.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called.

"Anakin, stay where you are," Qui-Gon said. "You'll be safer there."

"But I—"

"Stay in that cockpit!" That was the final word on the matter. As they moved towards the hanger doors, Ayame started to get a sense of dread.


	17. The Final Duel

The doors out of the hanger bay flew opened and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Standing there was the Sith that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine and that Ayame had been seeing in her visions.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said.

"We'll take the long way," Padme said, and led the group away. The three Jedi removed their robes and drew their blades. The Sith did likewise, activating a double-bladed Lightsaber. Ayame quickly put away thoughts of her love for Obi-Wan in the dark corners of her mind that only she could access, and from what she felt, Obi-Wan did the same thing. Then, the fight ensued. All who were fighting knew that there was a good chance that someone was going to die. The question was who? There were several moments of very intense swordplay. At one point Ayame was facing the Sith alone.

"The fear is great in you, Jedi," he snarled during a pause in the battle.

"It doesn't matter what you sense in me," Ayame retorted. "All you will feel is the sting of a saver as it enters your is the sting of a saber as it enters your body!" That just made the Sith smile.

"There is anger in you as well," he sneered. "Perhaps I should attack your…..lover?" he exclaimed. Ayame froze in horror. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love. This will make his death that much sweeter." At that moment, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rejoined the fight. It eventually led to a series of energy beams. Ayame and Obi-Wan were separated from their enemy and their master. The one chance that they got to run, they were stopped just short of the battle. Qui-Gon looked tired, but he fought hard. The Sith, however, fought harder. All Ayame and Obi-Wan could do was watch and scream as the Sith cut down their master. Anger rose in the both of them, causing them to join hands. The Force flowed through the both of them, giving them the power to put aside their anger. Ayame could sense that Qui-Gon wasn't dead yet, but he didn't have much time so they had to finish the fight quickly. The two of them fought like the Force had possessed them, which was partially true. Suddenly, the Sith knocked Obi-Wan into an endless pit and forced Ayame against the wall. As she hit the wall, Ayame realized that she had seen this battle before.

_They were fighting a strange-looking man with red and black tattoos and horns on his head. Obi-Wan, who looked about 3 years older, was dangling in a pit, barely hanging on to a light fixture. Ayame, again 3 years older, was against a wall, screaming Obi-Wan's name. Suddenly, he threw himself out of the pit, summoned a Lightsaber, and slashed the strange man right through the torso. As he fell, Ayame was released from the wall and ran into Obi-Wan's arms. Suddenly, they were kissing. Then, the vision disappeared._

Everything was happening as the vision had appeared. Suddenly, the Sith started sending sparks as Obi-Wan hung there, damn near helpless. Finally, Ayame couldn't take it anymore.

"OBI-WAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, the Sith froze. Obi-Wan came flying out of the pit, summoned Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and let it rip through the Sith's body. The two Jedi looked on as the Sith fell into the pit and died. Feeling the power holding her to the wall release, Ayame ran into Obi-Wan's arms. Without thinking, the two kissed as they had never kissed before. Remembering themselves, they ran to Qui-Gon's side. Ayame could sense Obi-Wan's despair as he held his dying master. All Ayame could pick out of Qui-Gon's dying words were "…he will bring balance. Train him." She knew that he was talking about Anakin. Obi-Wan could only sob his answer, but Ayame knew that he said yes. Then the both of them could feel a part of them die as Qui-Gon passed into the next world.


	18. The Funeral

Ayame could only put her arm around Obi-Wan and cry right along with him. A few minutes later, some security guards arrived and radioed Captain Panaka that they had been found. Apparently, the Queen has succeeded in recapturing the Capital and the Viceroy was now in custody. They summoned a medical capsule to get Qui-Gon out of there, even though Ayame had said that he was gone. Nevertheless, they brought him before the Queen, who was saddened to see the Jedi Master dead. She offered her sincere condolences to both of them before letting them know that the Jedi Council was on their way. Then, Ayame saw Anakin out of the corner of her eye. Excusing herself, she went over to him. He looked a little stunned.

"Anakin are you okay?" she asked. Anakin relayed to her how he had ended up flying that fighter that he had been hiding in and it was he who had blown up the droid control ship. However, his main concern was if Qui-Gon was okay. Ayame had no choice but to tell him the truth. Without a change in expression, tears started running down his face. Ayame sighed and gave him a hug.

"I don't want him to be gone," he said quietly.

"Anakin, you should know this. If there is one lesson a Jedi must learn well, it is not to mourn those who transform into the Force. Instead, be happy for them. We must all learn to let go of everything that we are afraid to lose. It is the only way that we can keep our loved ones safe. Plus, they are never truly dead, as long as we keep them alive in our hearts," she said.

"I still miss him though," Anakin said, his voice cracking.

"I know… and I miss him too," Ayame whispered. Then, Obi-Wan came over.

"We all miss him," he said quietly. A single tear ran down his cheek. Ayame stood up and brushed it away.

"Come on, I can sense Master Yoda nearby. He must be landing in front of the Palace soon," she said. Together, with the security guards who were with the Viceroy and the Queen, they all went to the front of the Palace in time to see a red Republic cruiser land in the street. The first people off were Republic guards and the new Chancellor, Chancellor Palpatine. The former senator from Naboo was now leading the entire Senate. As they walked forward, Ayame staggered at the amount of dark side energy that was radiating from the Chancellor. Obi-Wan stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She was about to tell him, but Palpatine was too close.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just stumbled a little," Ayame said. _How could he not…? Wait, he's still upset about Qui-Gon_, she thought. Respectfully, she bowed along with Obi-Wan.

However, she kept an eye on the Chancellor, and vowed to do so from then on. The Jedi Council followed. Yoda requested that Obi-Wan and Ayame meet with him alone. They went into a sequestered room in the Palace where Ayame and Obi-Wan, in turn, reported on everything that had happened since they left Courescant with the Queen, all the way up to Qui-Gon's dying wish that Obi-Wan train Anakin to become a Jedi. Yoda paced back and forth and was silent for most of the tale. After another minute of silence, he spoke.

"Confer on the both of you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does," he began. "But, agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner I do not." Ayame just looked down. This was between Obi-Wan and her master. She figured that it was better if she didn't say anything.

"I gave Qui-Gon my word," Obi-Wan protested. "I will train Anakin…without the approval of the Council if I must." Ayame couldn't help but smile. That was Qui-Gon talking. Yoda sensed it too.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not," he said. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Agree with you, the Council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker will be." Obi-Wan sighed. Then, Ayame raised her eyes and spoke up.

"Master Yoda, about our wedding…" she started. Yoda looked at her and smiled. "I think that we should wait until after the peace celebration between the Naboo and the Gungans…and after Qui-Gon's funeral." She looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Yoda replied, and dismissed them both. Once outside, Obi-Wan pulled Ayame to him and held her close.

"Thank you for doing that," he said softly. She looked at him, smiled and kissed him gently.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Ayame replied. "And, I think it would be better if we truly finished with the mission." The next night was the funeral. All were completely silent as the funeral pyre was lit and Qui-Gon's body went up in flames. As Ayame stared into the flames, she overheard Yoda talking to Master Windu.

"There's no doubt now that the mysterious attacker was a Sith," Master Windu said.

"Always two, there are," Yoda stated. "No more, no less: a master and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed; the master or the apprentice?" Master Windu wondered. Ayame wondered the same thing. Then, her eyes fell on the Chancellor. He had the oddest look in his eye. She wasn't sure, but Ayame had a feeling that Palpatine was more than what he seemed.


End file.
